


Just Desserts

by neamenise (radovanryn)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel is a Bitter Ex-Boyfriend, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/neamenise
Summary: [AkuXigDem, past AkuSai hinted] After a long and miserable mission, all Axel wants to do is finish his report and sleep, maybe eat an ice-cream (or six) if he feels like it. However, Demyx and Xigbar decide to treat Axel with a different kind of rest-and-relaxation.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Xigbar/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> **Please read the tags!** This story features a transmale character, however, how he identifies himself is not central to the story nor any of the characters portrayed—to be honest, most of the characterization in this story is in service of smut. Please contact me via DM if you have any questions or concerns; otherwise, please enjoy. (Because boy, oh boy, are _they_ sure gonna…)
> 
> Also, since this is pretty much filthy, _filthy_ smut, here’s all the backstory you need before proceeding: post-breakup Axel sleeps with Xigbar and Demyx on occasion, because they’re _fun_ and exactly _nothing_ like his ex, who he is _totally_ not-at-all still hung up on, _thank you very much_.
> 
> What do Xigbar and Demyx get out of this arrangement, you ask? Well, silly, they get _laid_.

“Great, just— _great._” Tired and achy from a long mission, the last thing Axel _wants_ to see is _exactly_ the image he’s greeted with upon returning to this proof. It’s late, well past his bedtime, and Axel _still_ has to finish writing his report before Saïx starts breathing down his neck about _professionalism_ and _childishness_ and how he should _move on_.

And look, he’s _trying to, _alright? But somehow, he doubts Xigbar and Demyx are willing to keep it down long enough to let him get his work done. Axel can already feel the headache that’s been threatening him all day building, and he scowls at the lounging pair of Nobodies.

“Uhm, surprise!” Demyx shouts, smile wavering under Axel’s unamused glare_. _He and Xigbar have been sprawled out in Axel’s proof for a couple hours _at least_, gossiping and making out and waiting for the resident assassin to return. Like most of Demyx’s plans, surprising Axel seemed like a good idea at the time… “We brought cookies!”

After glancing back-and-forth between Xigbar and Demyx and seeing nothing but crumbs, Axel cocks an eyebrow, which has Xigbar chiming in, “Hey! Don’t look at _us_, Red. Not _our_ fault you took your sweet time. But don’t worry—” The salacious _wink_ Xigbar gives Axel is definitely the kind he’d worry about if he had the heart to do so. “We saved dessert for last.”

Axel opens his mouth, but whatever he was about to say is lost with a sudden _smack_ and a startled grunt as Xigbar abuses his elemental powers to _pop_ Axel’s backside, bringing him closer. _Ah, well, _Axel thinks as he lets Xigbar push him forward. _Can’t disobey a direct order from my superior, after all. _He’ll deal with Saïx tomorrow, he decides as the other Nobodies wrestle him to the floor and the nest of blankets and pillows they’d amassed. (Axel doesn’t know where most of it came from, and figures that’s for the best.)

“Bet neither one of ya has any ice cream,” Axel says mournfully. _Man_, what he wouldn’t give for one of his favorite treats right about now. Ever since the… _well. _Suffice it to say, he’s been downing more of his fair share of desserts, lately.

Xigbar scoffs, and swats Axel on the back of the head. It’s gentle, teasing, but Axel gnashes his teeth nevertheless. “Careful, kiddo. The rate you’re eating those things? You’ll be as big as Aeleus before you know it.”

“Besides, what we’ve got here is _way_ better!” Demyx adds, brandishing a small baggie. Already, Axel can smell its contents. It’s potent, which means Demyx must’ve shirked his mission to visit Neverland again. Despite himself, Axel smiles; no doubt Saïx is gonna be pissed. _Good, _he thinks. That’ll take some of the pressure off of him, at least.

Xigbar keeps his hand on Axel’s shoulder, thumb rubbing gentle, _promising _circles against his back as the two watch Demyx as he deftly rolls a sizable joint. With a _snap_ of his fingers Axel lights the thing, acid green eyes lit on the wispy trail of smoke that rises off the tip as Demyx inhales deeply. The smoke practically _dances_ on the air, and even though Axel hasn’t had any yet himself, he can already feel the tension headache that’s been building start to subside.

Demyx passes to Axel, who takes the joint with nimble fingers and brings it to his lips, breathing in the acrid smoke until his lungs _burn_. For all his affinity with fire, Axel _still_ coughs. He blinks rapidly as his eyes water, just like they used to before, _before Isa, before Sa_… Before he can finish _that _train of thought, Xigbar’s clapping him on the back. Somehow, it helps stop the hacking coughs.

“Ease up there, Red,” Xigbar says, taking the weed from Axel before taking a truly impressive hit. _Of course, _Xigbar doesn’t even _blink_, casually making smoke rings that Demyx flicks little squirts of water through. Water that splashes Axel.

“W-why… _kheh_—” he coughs again “—do I put, put up with you?”

“Aw, don’t be like that! We’re fun,” Demyx replies, scooching closer to Axel until the musician is pressed tightly against his side, not an inch of space between them from hip to shoulder. Despite himself, Axel relaxes into Demyx, who wraps an arm around his waist in return.

“Here, this’ll help.” Before Axel can react, Xigbar’s taken another hit and grabs him by the back of the neck, reeling the younger Nobody in and smashing their mouths together. It’s absolutely inelegant, especially when Xigbar uses his tongue to pry Axel’s lips open, but he’s got to admit that it gets the job done. The smoke still burns, but Axel doesn’t notice it as much when he’s got Xigbar running his tongue across Axel’s bottom lip and rubbing circles into his nape.

“Ooh, Xiggy, do me next!” Demyx scrambles past Axel to get to Xigbar, and in the process all-but _crashes_ into the freeshooter’s lap. Axel snorts, memories of _amusement_ drifting to the fore as he watches Demyx sneak a hit off the joint still in Xigbar’s hands before pressing their lips together. Whatever ire he brought back with him is forgotten as Axel relaxes back on his forearms, biting his lip in anticipation as he catches glimpses of _tongue_ as Demyx and Xigbar kiss, sloppy and drugged.

The cloudiness builds—both metaphorically _and_ literally—and Axel welcomes it, as the threesome take turns taking hits and, occasionally, sharing smoke between their parted lips. Nobodies like Axel can’t feel, but when he’s high Axel _forgets_ that he’s only _remembering _feelings, and not actually _having _them.

The joint gets passed to him, burnt so far down that Axel tastes sparks when he inhales. Fireproof as he is, Axel breathes it in until nothing’s left, embers dancing warm and crackling into his lungs. This time it’s Demyx’s mouth that finds his. The blonde lingers, tongue tracing Axel’s lips until he opens wider and invites him in. Nobodies don’t _need_ to breathe, a fact the younger pair takes advantage of as they trade smoke back-and-forth. Honestly, it tastes _terrible, _but Axel doesn’t mind, not really; already, he can feel the edges of his thoughts blurring as time slows down.

Eventually, all the smoke escapes them and they’re kissing, slow and messy. Demyx holds Axel’s face with both hands, thumbs resting over his teardrops as their tongues twine and their noses smush uncomfortably, but hey. It’s not so bad. It’s _pretty great_, actually, and Axel tugs Demyx into his lap so that the blonde can _really_ press up against him.

Xigbar’s murmuring something… Axel can’t really make out _what_ and honestly, he doesn’t care enough to listen. Then, the sharp smell of _ozone_ cuts through the haze, and Axel chances a glance up and nearly _chokes. _Xigbar’s completely naked, scarred body and toned muscles proudly on display, but _that’s_ not what draws Axel’s attention. Rather, it’s the strapless dildo he’s got on, hot pink and—Axel’s breath hitches—held in place from where it’s already _inside_ Xigbar. Axel swallows as he meets Xigbar’s heated gaze. The older Nobody smirks knowingly as he runs a hand down his abdomen, loosely fisting the toy—_his cock_—and stroking it. Axel whines as Demyx’s lips trail down his neck, nosing under his jaw aimlessly, tasting his skin and seemingly enjoying it for his own sake. With a soft moan, Axel tips his head back to give Demyx more room.

His eyes crack open again, and Axel makes another hungry noise as Xigbar reaches into a void of his own making, this time retrieving a rather sizable (and _nearly empty_) tube of lubricant. Axel’s never been in Xigbar’s proof before—the freeshooter is oddly private about his personal space—and he wonders it that’s because he’s got some kind of sex dungeon in there or something. The thought has Axel giggling, then outright _laughing_ as he remembers that everyone in the Organization spends their days running around in psuedo-fetish gear.

Demyx is laughing, too, although Axel doesn’t know why. Xigbar cocks an eyebrow, hands on his hips. “See somethin’ _funny_, huh? Brat.” It probably _shouldn’t_, but between the look Xigbar’s giving him and his hot pink cock that’s got Axel’s insides twisting up with anticipation, Axel’s suddenly cackling. _Man_, he hasn’t felt like this, this alive in… he can’t even remember how long it’s been.

Axel doesn’t notice, but some of his self-reflections slip out in between his giggling, and the stern look on Xigbar’s face relaxes, somewhat. “If I don’t start seein’ skin in the next five seconds, I’ll take this party somewhere else,” he warns, hand back on the toy and _whoa_, it’s incredible how that makes Axel focus, laughter trailing off into a thin, reedy sound of pure _want_.

Of course, given the circumstances nothing can hold Axel’s attention for long, no matter how badly he _wants _it. Undressing, as it turns out, is an _experience. _For as turned on as he is, Axel still gets distracted by the strange sensation of pulling down his zipper. It’s like he can _feel_ each and every single tooth pull apart, so oddly satisfying that he bats Demyx’s hands away from his own coat so that he can unzip the blonde as well. Demyx is still giggling, but Axel doesn’t mind; he’s _enthralled._

“C’mon already!” Xigbar’s voice startles Axel from his reverie. The older Nobody is standing there, hands on his hips. Axel’s eyes are inexorably drawn to the hot pink toy between his legs, and his mouth goes dry. (_‘Course_, that _might_ also be the drugs.) “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Fortunately, Axel isn’t nearly as entertained by the rest of his clothes, which are quickly dropped alongside the rest of the blankets and pillows. Ever since he and Saï— Well. Ever since Axel ‘was cut loose,’ as Xigbar put it, he’s learned a _lot_ of things about himself that he’d never known before. Turns out he’s a ‘real subby bitch’ (as if Demyx has _any_ room to talk). Axel’s always been good at following orders, but it never occurred to him that was something he’d _also_ be into in a more… intimate setting. (At least, as intimate as Nobodies can be.) And, as luck would have it, Xigbar’s got a _thing_ for being in control of the situation, while Demyx is versatile and accommodating, so long as he’s getting off, too.

Naked at last, Axel buries his face in his arms and he spreads his knees. He’s so _turned on _he’s dizzy… or is that the high? Either way, his body feels loose and languid, warmer than usual. (Which, for him, is _saying something._) If previous experience has taught him anything, Xigbar decided _who_ was gonna be doing _what_ well before Axel turned up, so Axel relaxes as best as he can and waits.

And waits.

_And waits some more, _until he huffs in exasperation and looks over his shoulder to ask _what’s the hold up_, and, _yeah_. That explains it.

Xigbar and Demyx are on their knees, and _all over each other_. Xigbar’s got Demyx’s cock in a loose grip, stroking slowly in a way that Axel _knows_ is just a tease. Just a _taste. _Demyx doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he pants against Xigbar’s smiling lips. The bright color of Xigbar’s dick flares like a neon sign, and Axel _groans_ with want. _Fuck me_, he thinks.

And then, he adds, “Fuck me.” (Sometimes, it helps to make the _inner monologue _an outer dialogue.) However, when neither of his partners move, Axel frowns. He _said_ something, right? His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton candy. “Uhm, fuck me?”

“We heard ya the first time,” Xigbar says as he turns his face away from Demyx. He’s smirking at Axel—_both _of them are, eyes bright and predatory. Axel shivers under their combined gaze. “You didn’t think this was all about _you_? As if!”

“Thought this was my treat,” Axel replies, pouting. If he had a heart, he’s sure he’d be jealous of all the attention Xigbar’s giving Demyx, whose mouth is hanging open and whose hips arch up into his relaxed hold.

“Ah, ah. _There’s_ your mistake, Red.” As he speaks, Xigbar hands the lube to Demyx, who looks at it with confusion until the older Nobody snaps his fingers in the universal _gimme_ gesture. With a soft _snick_ Demyx pops the lid, squirting a generous dollop onto Xigbar’s wiggling fingers. “This treat’s for us.” Xigbar’s still kissing Demyx—_still stroking Demyx_—but suddenly Axel feels deft, _familiar_ digits tease along his rim. There’s a faint smell of ozone on the air, barely noticeable over the musk of weed and sex, but enough to tell Axel that Xigbar’s abusing his abilities again. (If the slick finger _slowly_ pressing inside wasn’t enough of a giveaway, that is.)

“S’been awhile, huh?” Xigbar says, sounding amused. “You’re tighter than I remember.”

“All work and no play makes Axel a _dull-l-l-l boy_,” Demyx adds, laughing for a second before making a choking, gasping sound as Xigbar twists his wrist _just so_, just the way Demyx likes it. Axel marvels how, for a cyclops, Xigbar sure knows how to multitask; he’s able to split his attention between the two younger Nobodies with ease despite having smoked just as much—if not more—than each of them.

A second finger nudges against Axel’s opening. “_Hnngh—_” He grits his teeth and buries his face, trying to muffle the needy sounds that are crawling up his throat. Axel’s _always_ been a vocal lover, really, he can’t help himself. Always one for _propriety_, Saïx used to— Xigbar’s finger _crooks_ inside him, _just so, _brushing against the perfect spot, and any thoughts about _who_ used to do _what_ to him fade like the smoke that still lingered in the air.

Since time’s gone kinda _syrupy_ for Axel, he’s not exactly sure _when _or _how_ Demyx shimmies beneath him until his legs are _somehow_ tangled up in Axel’s arms—but there he is, thighs framing the redhead and giving Axel something to hold onto as Xigbar adds another finger. “C’mon Ax,” Demyx whines. “Don’t leave me hangin’.”

The velvety head of Demyx’s cock bumps against Axel’s lips. His mouth starts to water—likely compensating for the _wicked_ case of dry mouth he’s got—and Axel realizes that he wants something to keep his mouth occupied, wants to _taste_ and _lick_ and _bite_ gently, _gently_…

“H-heh, go on, Red,” Xigbar says, although it’s utterly unnecessary. Axel’s already kissing up the side of Demyx’s shaft, lips working over him like those tasty ice creams he’s been eating non stop. _Salty, _his mind registers as he reaches the tip and opens his mouth wider, taking Demyx inside so that he can really _taste_ him.

With Xigbar’s fingers inside him and Demyx filling his mouth, Axel closes his eyes and lets himself just _sink_ into the sensations. He doesn’t have to feel anything except for _this_… no ulterior motives, no pesky memories, no pretending (to pretend) to _care_. Just Nobodies, with benefits.

Axel frowns. _Bad thoughts. _He’s not here to _think_ about stuff, damn it... Axel pulls off Demyx, just enough so that his lips brush against the musician’s arousal as he begs Xigbar, “Gimme… _ah!_ Gimme another. _Please._” Xigbar chuckles, but does as he’s asked nonetheless. Axel _groans_ his thanks as he adds a fourth finger, the stretch a _delicious_ burn that’s got his toes curling. He doesn’t go back to sucking Demyx, rather Axel rests his cheek against the blonde’s prominent hip bone, his panting breaths teasing over straining flesh. Demyx whines, but doesn’t say anything, instead carding his fingers through Axel’s wild hair. It’s soothing, the perfect counterpoint to how Xigbar’s handling him.

“Ready, Axel?” Xigbar asks as he flexes his fingers inside Axel, who moans wantonly. Axel’s too distracted by the pressure inside, the delicious ache as his body takes Xigbar’s fingers, the leftover taste of Demyx on his tongue… it’s too much, and he gasps as Xigbar teases his prostate once more. Still, the freeshooter will not be deterred; call him a stickler for rules (although few—if any—ever would), but Xigbar prefers his lovers _enthusiastic_ and _fully consenting_, hence, “C’mon, ya gotta give me more’n that.”

“_Gods_,” Axel pants. “_Yes!_” Xigbar chuckles, and then finally, _fucking finally_, he’s pressing inside. Like always, Axel closes his eyes and just _breathes_ through the sensation of being filled. Being a Nobody as he is, so little of his existence actually feels real, but _this? _This makes him _feel_… exposed. Vulnerable. _Shared_, not just himself but _himself-with-others_ in a way that his clouded mind struggles to wrap around.

“Yeah, that’s it. You can take it,” Demyx says, hands warm where they grasp his shoulders as Xigbar eases inside. Axel feels like the world is spinning around him, even briefly wonders if the World that Never Was _does_ rotate (and if so, _around what?_) until he’s pulled back into himself by the shuddering impression of Xigbar bottoming out, as deep as he can get.

“Axel? You good?” Xigbar asks. Axel nods, although the gesture is easy-to-miss, seeing as his face is still buried in Demyx’s lap.

Thankfully, Demyx helps him out, telling Xigbar, “Yeah, he’s good.”

“Awesome.” Xigbar pulls out—not much, a couple inches, _maybe_—before thrusting back inside. Both men make soft, shuddering noises as he moves, and distantly, Axel thinks the toy must be rubbing Xigbar _just right_. He swivels his hips, working the toy against _both_ of them. Xigbar grunts, before cracking his hand across one of Axel’s cheeks. The shock of it has Axel crying out. “Who do you think’s in charge here, Red? ‘Cause from w-where I’m at, it sure isn’t you,” Xigbar chides him, smacking Axel a second time before starting a quick pace with short, forceful _thrusts_.

Axel gasps as Xigbar _takes_ him, the toy curving _just enough_ to brush against his prostate more often than not. “_Ahhn_— that’s, _fuck_, Xigbar. R-right there. _Fuck._” More mindless words and pleas spill from Axel’s numb, tingling lips. It’s good, almost _too _good, so Axel distract himself by picking his head back up and mouthing at Demyx’s arousal, which hasn’t flagged at all. Axel’s arms feel like jelly—especially as Xigbar’s movements lengthen until Axel can feel every _inch_ of silicone as it slides in and out—but _somehow_ he manages to prop himself up enough to hold Demyx by the base to steady him as Axel tries to take him _deep_.

“Oh, yeah. _Mmn, _fuck, you’re good at this,” Demyx says, fingers twisting in Axel’s hair. The sharp pull is a little painful, and Axel’s _reeling_ as his muddled brain tries and fails to handle all the competing sensations. Demyx is thrusting shallowly, and Axel lets his hand fall away so that the younger Nobody can properly face-fuck him. “Man, Saïx’s _crazy_ for givin’ _this_ up—”

“C-can it,” Xigbar grunts, but it’s too late. Axel’s thoughts turn bitter even as he tries to shove them away, doubling his efforts to take all of Demyx to the root, until he’s practically in Axel’s _larynx_. Meanwhile, Axel’s cock is _pulsing_, precome beading at the tip, completely untouched. Until recently, Axel never knew he could come without direct stimulation, just another thing you don’t realize when you’ve been fucking the same cold, emotionless, haughty, beautif— “Hey, Red?” Once more, Xigbar’s voice cuts through the haze. “Memorize _this._”

A pause, and then… “_Mmrph!_” More than merely a toy, Xigbar’s got a _vibrator_ in him, its rhythmic pulses making Axel tighten unconsciously as heat builds deep, _deep_ in his gut.

“H-heh,” Xigbar laughs, strained as the vibrations stimulate him, as well. “Told ya, t-this was gonna be a—_oh yeah… _a treat.”

Even though his throat is _stuffed_ with Demyx’s cock, Axel still moans and whines as Xigbar fucks him with the quivering toy. A hand slides up his sweat-slick back, up to his nape and into his scalp, where lube-tacky fingers _twist_ and _clench_ around a fistful of mussed red spikes. The grip—Xigbar’s—easily replaces Demyx’s, which had gone lax the second he felt Axel_ swallow_ around him. Forcefully, but not unkindly, Xigbar eases Axel off of Demyx until naught but spit and precome connects them.

“Wha—?” Demyx shouts, eyes springing open as Axel’s pulled away. “What gives?”

“Your hand isn't broken,” Xigbar retorts. He’s got Axel by the hair and the hips, and Axel’s just about out of his _thrice-damned mind—_

Pouting, Demyx takes himself in hand, and without something to occupy his mouth Axel keeps making these soft, pleading noises with every. Single. Thrust. The heat builds, warmth a spreading sensation that _tingles_, almost like he’s swallowed butterflies or somethin’... Axel can _feel_ himself clench around Xigbar involuntarily as the rest of his body tenses and his face scrunches up. He’s like a wire, coiled tightly and ready to snap. “S-s-so… _ughh, _good. F-fuck!”

“Can that thingy go any faster?” Demyx asks, and then suddenly the vibrations _intensify. _Axel pants for unnecessary breath as Xigbar’s hips hammer into him again and again and _again_. He’s shaking, feels like _everything_ is shaking as the warm, tingling numbness continues to spread from his core, faster and faster.

“_Ah! Ah!_”

“Give i-it up, Red,” Xigbar says, mocking tone slightly undercut by his own wavering composure—not that Axel notices. The freeshooter _slams_ into him and _stills_, grinding his hips so that the toy _moves_ and _shudders_ against his prostate incessantly, and for a white-hot second it’s like Axel’s entire body goes numb except for that spot, that _perfect _spot, that— “_Aghn, Xigba-a-ar!!!_”

Feeling returns to Axel’s trembling body in a single rush as he releases, cock jerking as Axel spills messily onto the rumpled blankets, pillows, and garments beneath them. He shudders in the aftermath, senses gone into overdrive as Xigbar stays inside, rutting against Axel as he chases his own relief. It’s too much, borderline _painful_, except even as Axel whines against the over-stimulation he feels insistent fingers cupping his jaw and guiding his head back over straining flesh.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Demyx murmurs, both hands on either side of Axel’s face as he moves him _up_ and _down_ and _up_, again. “Demyx time, baby!” Axel’s an absolute _wreck_, saliva spilling over numb lips as his body shudders with aftershocks as Xigbar humps into him, grip bruisingly tight on Axel’s hips. It’s strange, how much Axel likes _this_, too; the way his lovers take what they need from him, find their pleasure in his pliant body. (Guess he _is_ a subby bitch, who knew?)

Axel’s just along for the ride by the time it ends, with Demyx spilling down his throat and Xigbar shivering against his backside, vibrator slipping out of them both to ineffectively _buzz_ along the floor until Xigbar tosses it through a portal. There’s the far-off sound of lips smacking and tongues twining, but it’s not until Xigbar takes him by the chin and plants a _ravishing_ kiss on him that Axel realizes what’s going on.

“Think we broke him, boss,” Xigbar murmurs, and Axel’s got a whole half-second to wonder what _that’s_ supposed to mean before Demyx is there, tongue eager and insistent, almost as if he can’t _wait _to taste himself on Axel’s lips. The next few minutes pass in a blur, as each of them take turns wiping off on whatever fabric is within arms’ distance and exchanging slow, lethargic kisses as the afterglow sets in.

All the while Axel drifts, enjoying the languid aches that a rigorous bout of fucking brings. Slowly, he becomes aware of a soft _humming_ sound and fingers curling around his wrist, drawing his hand up. “Give us a light, Ax,” Xigbar says, lips pursed around a fresh joint as Demyx leans heavily against his side, still humming a quiet tune.

With a _snap_, a flame flickers to life in-between Axel’s fingers. “Y’know,” he says, laughing softly. “I could _really_ go for some ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for some AxelxXigbarxDemyx prompts on [twitter](https://twitter.com/radovanryn) a couple of weeks ago, and missed this absolute gem that someone sent via my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radovanryn) for “shotgunning.” Here’s to you, anonymous requester! *toasts*
> 
> If you’ve made it this far, please consider leaving a comment or some kudos! <3 Follow me on twitter [@ radovanryn](https://twitter.com/radovanryn), where I post fic previews and exclusive drabbles, as well as shitpost about Lea Axel “sad and horny” KingdomHearts.


End file.
